dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America Vol 1 79
Superman and Green Lantern are on a dead world destroyed by pollution, Green Arrow is being escorted out of Star City's city hall by security, and inside a pollution spawning factory Black Canary, Atom, Batman and the Vigilante are being dropped to their doom in a vat of toxic chemicals. Once Green Arrow is escorted out of city hall the security guards let him go and so the Emerald Archer goes to check on his friends at the factory. He arrives just in time to save them and the group defeat the automations that have been sent to attack them. However the automations masters escape in a rocket disguised as a building while the heroes are busy fighting off the robots. The whole turn of events allows Batman to deduce that they are dealing with aliens from another world. While on the dead world in the Serius system, Superman and Green Lantern find a lone survivor who tells them that his people from the planet Monsan created so much pollution that their world was dying and while most people died as well, a select few treated themselves to radiation that made them thrive in the pollution. When everyone was dead they had gone to seek out a new similar world and try to make a new home for themselves by polluting it into a world they can live in. Realizing these aliens have chosen Earth, the two heroes leave. Green Lantern attempts to destroy the abomination that is the planet Monsan, however Superman stops him, telling the Emerald Gladiator that they should keep the world as a reminder of the dangers of pollution. Meanwhile back in Earth space, the JLA contact Hawkman aboard the JLA Satellite and send him out to chase after the aliens escape ship in his Thanagarian shuttle. However his attack is in vain as the blast his ship to bits and leave Hawkman to die in the void of space. THe aliens then decide to escalate their attempt at polluting the world by dropping pollution bombs and warn everyone on Earth they only have one hour left to live. Superman and Green Lantern return and save Hawkman before it is too late. Leaving the winged avenger with the rest of the JLA, Superman and Green Lantern break into the aliens ship and attack. However, during the fight the aliens leader escape and breaks into the JLA Satellite and tries to attack the other members of the team. During the scuffle, the evil alien manages to grab Black Canary and hold her hostage. However, he meets his end when the Atom shrinks down to size to get close enough to remove the alien's mask unseen. With his mask off the alien suffocates in the fresh air. Later back on Earth, Green Arrow tries to romance the Black Canary who refuses his advances because she still mourns the loss of her dead husband, and tells him to be grateful that they had saved the Earth. Watching a smoke stack belch pollution into the air, Green Arrow wonders if they really accomplished anything at all. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Doomsters Other Characters: * Locations: * * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Justice League of America Archives Volume 9. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}